A winding device for winding a wire in a predetermined position of a work in order to form a coil has been proposed. This type of winding device comprises a pressing member interposing the wire between the pressing member and the work, and a movement device. The movement device moves the pressing member along a path set in advance on the work. In this case, the path set in advance is determined on the basis of the shape of a desired coil.
Since the movement device moves the pressing member in a state in which the wire is interposed between the work and the pressing member, a coil is formed on the work.
In this type of winding device, when an operator visually recognizes that the wire has deviated from the path set on the work, the device is stopped. After interposing the wire between the pressing member and the work, the operator resumes operation of the winding device.